Modern data centers often comprise thousands of hosts that operate collectively to service requests. During operation, some hosts may fragment a request into multiple jobs and distribute the jobs to other hosts to be processed. In some situations, the processing host may require additional data to complete the job. The additional data may be inaccessible to the processing host, for example, it may exist on a different host or require an interaction with a user. In this situation, an error is often produced and the job may need to be resubmitted.